French Kiss
by Clover.sn
Summary: ¿Que es un beso francés?. Ligero Wincest.


Hace muuuucho tiempo que no subo nada pero aquí traigo algo más bien cortito.

**Disclaimers**: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su autor y creador.

**Advertencia**: contiene un ligero Wincest.

Espero que lo disfruten ^.^

_French Kiss_

_"AMYYYY!" gritaba un niño con gafas hacia lo que parecía un lago de barro donde había caído la joven, quien salto al rescate fue un joven mas o menos de la misma edad que la chica, que logro sacarla del lago. Una vez fuera al ver que no reaccionaba, el joven comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca hasta que la chica despertó expulsando parte del agua ingerida. _

_Pasado todo el momento estresante, mientras se limpiaban el barro en un charco de agua, el niño de anteojos pregunto al joven "¿donde aprendiste a hacer la respiración artificial?" respondiendo "en la clase de francés" con una sonrisa divertida, dejando al niño pensando y totalmente confundido._

Eso es lo que se encontraba viendo el mayor de los Winchester, esa escena le hizo rememorar viejos y lejanos recuerdos... 

**Flashback**

Era la primavera de los dulces 16 años del menor de los Winchester y si bien la inocencia le fue arrebatada a una tierna edad todavía quedaba conocimiento por adquirir para este joven adolescente, es así que cuando le preguntaron que si sabia que era un beso francés... no supo responder. A diferencia de la actualidad en ese entonces no existía el internet para evacuar dudas y se tenía que recurrir a alguna persona con mayor sabiduría, o buscarlo en algún libro. Conociendo a Sam lo iría a buscar a un libro pero el problema era: en que sección de la biblioteca buscarlo; por lo que opto de preguntarle a su hermano mayor, amigo, confidente y unas de las pocas personas que eran estable y permanente en su vida.

Dean se encontraba en la cama afilando su última adquisición, una navaja de plata con empuñadura de madera totalmente personalizada y brillante, era haberla visto en el escaparate de esa tienda militar y quererla para si mismo. Cuando se vio abordado por el adolescente que ya mostraba claros indicios de que en cualquier momento dejaría de ser el mas alto de los dos.

- Dean -llamo a unos pasos de el, obteniendo como toda respuesta un movimiento de cabeza-

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El joven adolescente no se encontraba muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, pero si no era a Dean no sabía a quien preguntar. Hace poco habían arribado a esa ciudad por lo que todavía no se había hecho de amigos, y sin duda a su padre no le podría preguntar una tontería como esa; ya era suficiente tener que ir a preguntárselo a su hermano mayor.

- Si me quieres preguntar que si me puedes preguntar algo, ya lo hiciste.

- No, no es eso -se apresuro a responder-

Se hizo el silencio y el tiempo pasaba sin mayor apuro pero aun así la pregunta de Sam no llegaba. Fue cuando Dean por fin levanto la vista de su tarea y vio a Sammy hecho un manojo de vergüenza, que lo miraba y luego no lo miraba y lo miraba y otra vez desviaba la vista, con su rostro contraído batallando por preguntar o no hacerlo.

- Sam, ¿que paso? no me digas... embarazaste a una compañerita de la escuela y ahora tenemos que huir lo mas rápido posible - teatralizo exageradamente, por mas que le parecía adorable ver a su hermano ser un manojos de nervios, también podía ver que de tanto pensar se le iba a licuar el cerebro-

- NO, claro que no! -se apresuro a contestar nuevamente-

- Entonces...

El pequeño tomo aire y pregunto:

- ¿Qué es un beso francés?

- ¿Que? -_¿tanto teatro para eso?_ pensó el mayor-

- Que ¿que es… ahhh nada -dijo exasperado sacudiendo la mano y dirigiéndose a algún otro lugar lejos de su hermano-

- Ey! no dije que no respondería, además... a quien más le vas a preguntar -esto fue suficiente para parar en seco al menor- ¿a papa?

Con esto ultimo Sam se dio por vencido dándose la vuelta y sentándose en la cama enfrente de donde estaba Dean, con una expresión apenada y con un poco de molestia porque el tenia toda la razón, no tenia a nadie mas a quien hacerle esa clase de preguntas.

- Entonces ¿que es?

- Es un beso con lengua -respondió simplemente, sin darle mas vueltas al asunto-

El rostro de Sam era muy trasparente y fácil de leer, decía algo así: _Eh!... suena muy insalubre. ¿Intercambio de fluidos? iuk!  
_  
Conteniendo a duras penas la risa verborreante que pedía por salir Dean no pudo dejar de preguntar:

- ¿Has besado alguna vez Sammy?

- Eh!... Claro que si -mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada-

_¿Como podía ser que Sam mintiera tan bien a cualquier persona desconocida, y lo hiciera tan mal conmigo o con papa?_ pensaba Dean.

- Sam... viendo tu reacción puedo asegurar que nunca lo has hecho -dijo tajante y divertidamente- a lo sumo fue un pico -termino por sentenciar-

- Claro que no, de todas maneras gracias por la respuesta ya me voy -pronuncio rápidamente mientras se levantaba y se disponía a huir de la conversación y de la habitación y de la vergüenza que sentía y de su hermano, al menos por unas horas-

Dean dejo sobre la cama tanto el cuchillo como la piedra de afilar y se levanto rápidamente para seguir al menor, que en su huida le daba la espalda bajando notoriamente la guardia. Con la mano izquierda Dean agarro fuertemente la muñeca derecha de Sam y dándole un tiron brusco lo obligo a darse la vuelta rápidamente para quedar de frente a el mientras lo atraía a su cuerpo por la cintura con su brazo derecho, utilizando la desorientación sufrida por el menor aprovecho para profanar esos labios vírgenes e inmaculados que ante la sorpresa se habrían sin resistencia. Dean con sus ojos fijos y penetrantes no dejaba de mirar profundamente los cristalinos puros de su hermano que no entendía nada, pero que al sentir como la lengua del mayor se introducía impertinente y experta a través de su boca no pudo mas que cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que lo inundaban, aferrándose fuertemente al cuerpo de su hermano que en algún momento había movido su mano derecha a la base de su cabeza y lo manejaba perfectamente, profundizando el beso por momentos para pasar a otros en los que solamente se dedicaba a jugar con su lengua o morder ligeramente sus labios. ¿Cuanto podía durar un beso?no lo supo hasta que Dean lo dio por finalizado, dándose cuenta que se encontraba sentado en el piso.

- Eso, Sammy... es un beso -dijo relamiéndose los labios-

Sam no respondía, estaba sentado en el piso, sonrojado hasta las orejas y acalorado en pleno invierno con la mirada perdida en dirección a donde se encontraba Dean. Todavía no entendía todo lo que había sucedido, pero ya lo haría cuando su mente regresara de la implosión made in Dean y sus piernas le respondieran nuevamente.

- Voy a comprar la cena, vuelvo enseguida - fue lo ultimo que pronuncio Dean antes de salir a la fría noche.

**Fin del Flashback**

Rememorando el pasado... quien hubiera pensado que con el correr de los años fuera él el que se sintiera como un novato cada vez que recibía un beso del menor, sin duda el nunca se lo hubiera imaginado y si alguien se lo hubiera dicho... se le hubiera reído en la cara. Pero la verdad era que ese niño con curiosidad había crecido y evolucionado de una manera maravillosa jamás pensada, era innovador hasta para las pequeñas cosas, y aprendía rápido, muy rápido, mas de lo que el quisiera.

- Voy a comprar el almuerzo ¿que te apetece?

La voz de Sam lo trae de vuelta a la realidad; donde Dean sabe exactamente lo que quiere, lo único que le apetece es...

- Un beso francés.

_The End_

Nota de la autor: La película que esta viendo Dean es la de "Querida, encogí a los niños" (Honey, I shrunk the kids) la primera, es del año 1989.


End file.
